<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The ghost of Christmas present by AgentPatheticHasBeenRockstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009605">The ghost of Christmas present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentPatheticHasBeenRockstar/pseuds/AgentPatheticHasBeenRockstar'>AgentPatheticHasBeenRockstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural, actually [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergent, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Ghost, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post Finale, everyone is a bit of a moron, it's their first holidays, literally so much fluff, they are practicing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentPatheticHasBeenRockstar/pseuds/AgentPatheticHasBeenRockstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally join the boys for the holidays, with Crowley shadowing you. Dean decides to show Jack another sliver of the Christmas experience, and brings him to cut down the Christmas tree for the bunker. You and Crowley are supposed to look for the decorations, while Sam and Eileen bake some Christmas treats. The plan is destined to change drastically when someone unexpected shows up at the bunker.</p><p>Words: 3577</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural)/You, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural, actually [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The ghost of Christmas present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta reading: raspberrymama (check out her works!)<br/>All mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>When you finally make it to the bunker and kill the engine, the sun is already setting. You pull the handbrake and look at the last rays of sunlight playing between the branches of the trees, taking a deep breath before opening your car door and letting the cold air hit you.</p><p>It's been a long trip, mostly because of the slow traffic, and you are happy about the company Crowley provided. You weren't expecting him to join you, you didn't suspect that bickering with someone could make the road seem shorter, and yet it worked. He comes out from the car, fixes his peacoat and looks at you, grinning.</p><p>“See? I told you we'd make it before sunset.”</p><p>“Consider this: if you say I told you so another time, I'm stabbing you.”</p><p>“You would never kill me.”</p><p>“I never said I'd kill you. In fact, I can freely stab you without killing you. Must have a knife somewhere around here...” you answer, rolling your eyes.</p><p>You're taking your bag from the trunk of your car when the Impala comes out from the bunker's garage. The car stops and Dean and Jack walk out.</p><p>“What's he doing here?” Dean barks, hinting at the demon. You shrug.</p><p>“Hello, Dean. I'm happy to see you, too. Two days on the road are so worth this warm welcome.”</p><p>Jack giggles at Dean's expression and comes to greet you with a proper hug, to which you happily respond. You really like this new side of the kid. Physical affection always seemed somehow taboo around the boys, but thankfully it looks like you can add that to the list of things changing.</p><p>Crowley waves a hand at Jack, who doesn't get the hint and hugs him anyway, even if he draws back pretty quickly. Crowley doesn't seem happy about it, but he just smooths his coat with a vaguely disapproving look.</p><p>A pretty amused Dean finally imitates Jack and briefly squeezes you in a quick hug. He just shoots a cold glance at Crowley, who smiles at him, obviously very pleased with his retained ability to ruffle Dean's feathers. Speaking of which...</p><p>“Aren't you an angel short, Squirrel?”</p><p>“Cas is going to be back tonight, I think. Sam and Eileen are inside, hunkered down in the kitchen making... sweets, and maybe something else. Just... just make yourself heard when you walk in.”</p><p>You laugh at Dean's expression, easily guessing what's prompting this advice. The mention of Castiel made him a bit uneasy, so you grace him with a change of subject.</p><p>“What's with the lumberjack gear?” you ask, pointing at the axe laying on the backseat of the Impala.</p><p>Dean seems extremely grateful about the chance you offered him, and quickly takes advantage of it. “Oh, I'm teaching Jack how to pick a Christmas tree! I haven't done it in a million years.”</p><p>“You've done it before?”</p><p>“Yeah, years ago. I worked in one of those Christmas villages. I cut down trees, found hidden spots with the sexy ladies... fun times!”</p><p>You ignore the poorly hidden bragging attempt in favour of the easy mocking “... please, tell me you were dressed as an overgrown elf and had to wear a hat with little bells and stuff.”</p><p>“... I only had to wear a hat, but thanks for picking this up. You'll love the Christmas picture.”</p><p>You look for answers right away. That hadn't been mentioned in any of the calls or texts. “Christmas picture? What Christmas picture?”</p><p>“Ask Sammy, it was his idea!” Dean literally drags Jack over to the Impala, and waves a hand at you and Crowley, pretending not to hear your protests. You shake your head, more convinced than ever that they came up with something terrible and ridiculous that will haunt you for years to come. You grab your bag and walk inside the bunker, with Crowley right behind you.</p><p>“Well, it surely looks better when you're not dragged inside in chains.” he casually muses.</p><p>“... I wouldn't know, I lack the chained perspective.”</p><p>“We could easily fix that, if you'd like.”</p><p>You thank the fact that he can see only your shoulders, since you can feel your cheeks heating up. You know he's always been a flirty bastard, but since he's back he's been... relentless. Boredom makes him even more explicit, and definitely more careful about where he swings his punches... and you surely are an easy target. You doubt he's interested in you, also given your night shared in perfect innocence, but this doesn't mean that you're not still gloating about the way you woke up that morning.</p><p>You call for Sam and see him coming out from the kitchen wearing an apron, half covered in flour, and with something that looks like powdered sugar in his hair. You laugh and dodge his hug, but he grabs you anyway. While you try to wiggle free of him, you see Eileen coming out of the kitchen.</p><p>She signs a swift arch from her temple, smiling. “Hello!”</p><p>You finally break free of Sam, now covered in whatever was on his apron, and walk to Eileen, replicating her gesture. You hug her, as well, and you notice that she's definitely cleaner than Sam.</p><p>“... what happened there?”</p><p>“Uh... Christmas magic?” Sam tries. Eileen, calling him out, taps her palm with her other hand and rolls it over, then signs a small square. The sign for “kitchen” is immediately followed by a quick touch on her chin with a closed hand and both her indexes pointing down, “accident”.</p><p>You laugh and Sam tilts his head, bemused.</p><p>“You know ASL?”</p><p>“Just a few words, and believe me, accident is one of those I've learnt first.”</p><p>“... what about kitchen?”</p><p>“I always need to know where I can find the food, Sam. Always”, you reply with a very serious face, a second before cracking up. Just then Sam seems to notice Crowley.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>Crowley rolls his eyes, annoyed. “Oh, yes. I can definitely tell you and Squirrel are related, you know? She needed a co-pilot, so I volunteered. I planned on leaving, but since it looks like you and your brother are equally upset by this... I'm staying.”</p><p>“Oh, no. Not...”</p><p>Eileen tugs firmly at the sleeve of his shirt, and Sam sighs, then shrugs. He looks at you, trying to ignore the smug look of Crowley.</p><p>“Fine. Whatever. Uh... we still have something to do here, can you go and take the decorations for the tree?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. I'll set my stuff down and go... where?”</p><p>“Basement, right after the dungeon. In case you want to throw him in there, you're welcome.”</p><p>You roll your eyes and chuckle, but Crowley doesn't seem particularly amused by Sam's innuendo. He bows lightly his head at Eileen, and follows you in your room. You pass the door, and go to take the furthest one, causing him to question you.</p><p>“Didn't you sleep in there?”</p><p>“Yes. Before.”</p><p>“Before what?”</p><p>You walk inside your new room, smiling. “Before Sam and Eileen, and before Dean and Castiel” you answer, leaving down your bag and walking to the small sink to wash your face.</p><p>“Dean and Castiel?” Crowley is forced to ask, but he's distracted. You're taking away your scarf and coat, and the thing is absorbing a considerable portion of his attention. He bites his lip, narrowing his eyes on you and following even your smallest movement.</p><p>You move your hand in a “so and so” gesture, completely oblivious of what's going on with him. “Not yet, but soon. Very soon, if Christmas magic works.”</p><p>Crowley grins, far too happy about the excuse you just provided him. “I can't miss this. I'm staying, for sure.”</p><p>You shrug, wash your face and dry it off with a clean towel, then turn to him. “Fine. Bugger off now, I need to take a shower. After that, you'll make yourself useful and help me with the decorations.”</p><p>With a swift nod and a grin, Crowley leaves you alone.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Walking in the woods, Dean points at a pine tree. It looks pretty solid, not incredibly tall, and it's perfect for the purpose, with lush branches and splendid green needles. He shows Jack how to check for animals on it, and where to cut down the trunk.</p><p>Jack drinks in every bit of information, and looks at Dean trying to prove his skills. When the axe gets stuck inside the bark and doesn't seem willing to come out in any way, a clear “son of a bitch!” echoes through the calm woods, followed by a few other curses.</p><p>Trying not to laugh too openly, Jack approaches the tree. “May I?”</p><p>Dean gives up and takes a couple of steps back. “... please.”</p><p>Apparently without the slightest effort, Jack pulls away the axe. After that, he puts a hand on the cut in the bark, and the tree slowly and softly leans on one side, falling elegantly to the ground in an almost choreographed appearance. Dean looks at the tree, then at Jack, then back at the tree.</p><p>“... alright kid... time to drag that thing to the car. I know it's not funny, but it has to be done.”</p><p>“Dean, I could...”</p><p>“I said let's drag that thing, alright?”</p><p>Jack nods and starts trying to help Dean, with mixed results, but no one of them can stop laughing.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The tree has been placed at the entrance of the library. Dean stands by it, looking at it like a proud father would stare at his kid during the Christmas play. Sam joins him after a few minutes, bringing him a beer.</p><p>“Look at that, Sammy. Isn't it beautiful?”</p><p>“Yeah, it's pretty neat.”</p><p>“Where are the decorations?”</p><p>“Uh... I don't know.”</p><p>“You don't know. I left you and Eileen to take care of the kitchen, and Y/N just had to pick up the boxes. The cookies aren't ready, I see no candy canes, there's not a single wreath anywhere, no mistletoe, not a single...”</p><p>Sam interrupts him, explaining why he doesn't mean to investigate the lack of decorations. “Crowley is in there, with Y/N. They've been there... a while, I guess.”</p><p>Dean laughs. “Well, I ain't setting foot in there. Oh, and... Sammy?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You got flour on your ass.”</p><p>Dean doesn't even try to hide his laughter while Sam walks away, blushing like a teenager caught in the act. He takes another sip from his beer and shivers, feeling a sudden drop in the air temperature around him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The things in the closet are pretty different from what the Winchesters are picturing. You're sitting on the floor, wrestling the lights and trying to untangle the cable with very poor results, while Crowley keeps muttering and rummaging in the boxes.</p><p>“Why does it have to be an angel?”</p><p>You turn to him, stopping for a moment before you unwittingly end up in a trap of your own making “... pardon?”</p><p>“Why does it have to be an angel on top of the tree? We already have a real one, can't we skip this, at least?”</p><p>“... what do you mean, we have a real one? It's not like we're tying up Cas and heaving him up on the top of the tree.”</p><p>“We should at least consider it.”</p><p>“Crowley, I swear to God.”</p><p>“You're no fun, kitten. I bet Dean would appreciate a Christmas bondage edition of his beau. Why do the Men of Letters have an angel figurine, anyway? Didn’t they kill angels?”</p><p>Exasperated by your fruitless efforts, you finally lift your head from the tangled mess of lights and look at him “Why are you still here, Crowley?”</p><p>“To poke Squirrel and Feathers, and to irk Moose. Why?”</p><p>“Because they are not here. And you are here, helping me. Maybe there's something else.” The last sentence slips past your lips before you can shut up. Crowley shrugs, looking at you, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>“Do you really think I am here because I care about this tomfoolery of Christmas, and family, and sappiness?” He asks, in the tone of someone disproving a ridiculous claim. He is not there for Christmas. He decided to go with you. Surely you noticed that, you must have noticed. He travelled with you, for fuck's sake. A demon on your passenger seat is pretty hard to miss.</p><p>“I'm just saying you're in here, complaining with me about an angel figurine that we can't even find, instead of being up there, annoying them.” You start to pull and twist the wire once again, mindlessly trying to keep your hands busy and your head low. Of course he doesn't care.</p><p>“I'm not complaining, I'm trying to be rational. Their symbol is a star. Couldn't they use that? There's a bloody comet in that fairytale, isn't there?”</p><p>“Oh God, Crowley, yes, alright, no angel! No angel, ok? Just shut your mouth, I beg you.” For a second, you thought that he wasn't interested just in being a sort of Grinch, but you were obviously wrong. It's been stupid to keep your hopes high, even for a second.</p><p>Ignoring completely the way you snapped at him, he looks at you. “You know... there are more interesting ways to make me shut up, and funnier reasons to beg.”</p><p>You try to stand up from the floor, on the verge of exasperation, but you're so tangled up in the Christmas lights thread that you can't really move. Regretting already what you're about to say, you turn to the demon.</p><p>“... Crowley... can you help me?”</p><p>“Oh, sure I can. But will I?” is the predictable answer you get. You start thrashing against the improvised festive chains, but he laughs and walks closer to you. “Don't make it worse.”</p><p>You stay still, with a very annoyed expression, looking away while Crowley's hands work on the apparently inextricable mass around you, chuckling.</p><p>“How in the Hell's name did you manage...”</p><p>“... I thought to pass it around my arm to have a wider loop, but I guess it wasn't a great plan.” you mutter through your teeth, prompting more laughter from Crowley. When his fingertips graze the naked skin on your arms, you jump a little. He mercifully pretends not to notice, applying a bit more pressure and lingering more than necessary.</p><p>For a while you just sit there, feeling clumsy, but somehow enjoying the fact that his attention is focused exclusively on you. As soon as you're free from the improvised snare, you stand up and try to open the door. It'd be better to leave it open to carry the boxes more easily, but when you try the handle, you find it locked.</p><p>“Uh... that's weird.”</p><p>“... what's weird?”</p><p>“The door's locked.”</p><p>“... kitten, you don't need excuses to spend time with me.” Crowley simpers, looking at you.</p><p>“Try for yourself, smartass.”</p><p>After a few attempts, both from you and Crowley, the door stays obstinately closed. You exchange a confused stare, before you try to text Sam or Dean. You soon realize your phone has no signal.</p><p>“That's weirder. Can't you open it with your powers?”</p><p>“Iron encrusted with salt, same goes for the walls.” Crowley answers you. It's partially true, but he doesn't mind being locked in there with you. He goes to sit on one of the lower cabinets, then studies you.</p><p>“So... it looks like we have some time to kill.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sam is telling Eileen why he was so upset when he came back in the kitchen, putting all his emphasis on the signs for "idiot" and "jerk". Eileen quietly shrugs.</p><p>"It's not exactly a secret, Sam. No need to be shy about this."</p><p>Sam blushes violently and tries to explain himself, when the door slams behind him. He tilts his head, confused, and he tries to open it, with no success. A moment later, the air becomes colder. Eileen looks at him and hits her open palm, lifting her hand in a wavy motion, spelling a single word.</p><p>“Ghost.”</p><p>Sam furrows his eyebrows in surprise, but he doesn't question her. After all, she is quite the expert on the subject. They both rush to the tool shelf, grabbing anything made of iron they can find and the salt, standing back to back, looking around them.</p><p>“How did it come in here?” Sam asks, only to feel a sharp elbow against his back. He turns just in time to see a vaguely human form charging at him, violently shoving Eileen against one of the walls.</p><p>The ghost attacks Sam, who can't swing his piece of iron fast enough, and it locks his hands on his throat. He tries to fight back, but he doesn't manage. The piece of iron is yanked away from his hand, and he's pushed on his knees first, then with his back on the floor. His lungs start to ache for air when the ghost disappears. Eileen stands there, her hair stuck to her face, her eyes wide with worry.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Sam nods and touches his throat, then takes a deep breath, coughing a couple of times. He then stands up, taking Eileen's hand. Apparently, the ghost has left them alone, for now.</p><p>“Where did that thing come from?”</p><p>“We really should get out of here and find out”, she answers, already starting to look around for something they can use to get out of the kitchen.</p><p>Sam hurls himself at the door a couple of times, but when he's done, he just gained a sore shoulder and a very disapproving look from Eileen.</p><p>“When has that ever worked against magic?”</p><p>“... there might always be a first time...” Sam answers, awkward.</p><p>“Looks like it's not today. Help me find something useful, come on.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Castiel appears back in the bunker, he's confused, for a second. Dean is pinned against the floor, apparently choking, clawing at his chest with his hands.</p><p>“Dean!”</p><p>The hunter doesn't seem to hear him, as he goes paler by the second. That's when Castiel realizes what's happening, and his eyes start beaming blue. He immediately identifies the source of danger and strides to the ghost crouched over Dean's chest.</p><p>He grabs it, and he catches the surprised stare of the ghost, a second before blasting him back in the Veil. Hopefully, this time a reaper will be able to find the soul and lead it to Heaven or Hell.</p><p>Castiel then kneels next to Dean, touching his forehead. His grace flows for a moment, healing the minor wounds left by the attack of the ghost, and Dean takes a deep breath.</p><p>“Hey... nice timing.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I... there was a ghost.”</p><p>Castiel rolls his eyes, helping Dean to a sit on the floor. “I saw that. How did it get in here? This place is supposed to be protected.”</p><p>“Yeah, well... Kevin walked in, when he was a ghost.”</p><p>“That was different. He wasn't a vengeful spirit, he didn't mean you any harm, and he died here. This man was murdered more than fifty years ago.”</p><p>“Why was he here, then?”</p><p>Castiel's worry is quickly substituted by relief while he helps Dean back on his feet. “That's what I'm asking you. Have you brought in anything that might be connected to a murder?”</p><p>“What? No! We didn't bring anything, we just... oh, crap.” Dean mutters, looking at the tree. Castiel follows his stare and guesses what he's thinking.</p><p>“Are you joking?”</p><p>“Well...”</p><p>Castiel stands up, goes to check the tree, then turns back to Dean, raising his arms in a rare display of incredulity and exasperation. “A whole forest out there, and you pick the <em>only</em> tree that doubles as a tombstone for a vengeful spirit, probably killed by the Men of Letters?”</p><p>Dean just shrugs, unsure about what to say, then his gaze softens. “Yeah, I'm lucky like that. Anyway, Cas... thank you for showing up.”</p><p>“Of course, Dean. You know I...”</p><p>“You always come when I call, yes. I know. That's... that's incredible, you know? Knowing you got my back... I wouldn't know what to do without you.”</p><p>Cas sighs, not sure about the implications. He's never sure about the implications with him. “You've made it this far. I'm sure you would manage.”</p><p>Dean scoffs. “But I wouldn't like it. I'm glad you're around for our first real Christmas. Where were you?”</p><p>Castiel smiles, finally giving Dean a playful look. “You're gonna have to wait until Christmas morning to find out. Come on, let's go to check on the others.” He walks to Dean and offers him his hand. Right away, Dean grabs it and pulls himself up, smiling when he finds himself on his feet, face to face with Castiel.</p><p>For a moment, Dean stands there, just studying the angel's face. He's amazed by how gracefully his vessel aged, and at the same time he finds unfair the fact that he won't be able to see his true form.</p><p>Just as he's moving a hand towards Castiel, the sound of a slamming door echoes from the corridor leading to the kitchen. Dean rolls his eyes, slightly annoyed and immediately feeling guilty about it. He's supposed to check on everyone else.</p><p>“That's the sound of someone doing good. Hey, Cas?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Wanna go pick another tree, once we're sure everyone's doing good and… you know, burn down this one?”</p><p>“It's probably safer, yes. I'll go check on Jack, you make sure Sam and the girls are alright.” Cas replies with a nod, heading for Jack's room.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed the story, I hope you'll leave a kudos or a comment!<br/>You can find me on Tumblr, on walkingaline.tumblr.com/ or search for walkingaline.</p><p>PLEASE, DO NOT COPY OR REPOST this work or parts of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>